With the development of computer technology, more and more electronic devices come into people's lives, work and other aspects, bringing a lot of convenience for people. Such as, tablet computers, smart phones, smart TV.
At present, taking the notebook computer as an example, in order to improve the usage experience of user, notebook computer manufacturer launches an ultrabook with both the notebook computer form and the tablet computer form, the ultrabook includes a tablet computer and an auxiliary input device. User may realize the notebook computer form of the ultrabook by coupling the tablet computer with the auxiliary device. When the user wants to go out, the tablet computer may be separated from the auxiliary device, so merely the tablet computer is carried, thereby realizing the tablet computer form of the ultrabook.
But in the process of realizing the technical solution of the embodiment of the present application, the inventor of the present application observed that it is difficult for the user to couple the electronic device and the auxiliary device or separate the electronic device from the auxiliary device, and resulting a poor user experience.